Mapping-related service providers (e.g., map data providers, navigation service providers, etc.) face significant technical challenges when generating map data at detail or resolution levels required by end user services and applications. For example, elevation data for terrains or surfaces (e.g., road surfaces) of interest is an example of a type of map data that is being increasingly used in a wide range of services and applications (e.g., autonomous driving, weather modeling, etc.). However, each of these services and applications may have different resolution or detail requirements (e.g., centimeter-level accuracy for autonomous driving versus meter-level accuracy for weather modeling). Accordingly, with respect to elevation data, service providers face challenges to providing an efficient and high-quality digital elevation model (DEM) that can scale to different resolutions based on the requirements of a service or application.